


Secret Santa

by madammina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Secret Santa in Marinette's class!





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaladinoFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinoFandoms/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Madam Bustier’s Christmas idea had started simple enough. Everyone was to get a present that was worth about 10 euros. (a euro or so was a grace period, in case there was something just over that) then each person was given a name. You could either give that person your previously bought items, or you could make an item for ten euros or less and give that instead. Only one present was to be given, and one to be received. 

These rules were clearly meant with Chloe in mind. 

“Either someone will get her something trashy or she will flaunt her money.” Marinette grumbled. Alya rubbed her shoulder, then went back to flicking through her phone. “Odds I get Adrien?”

“One in Thirteen” Alya said. “There are fourteen people in our class, and you can’t get yourself. Not bad odds.” 

“Not great either.” Marinette sighed. She had her present ready, a blanket and a mug combo gift she had spied at the mall. The mug had a cat and the blanket had a dog on them. Perfect for cuddling and reading late at night. She had stayed away from the Ladybug stuff, just in case. 

“If Bustier is picking it, then she’s got this planned out.” Nino sighed. “Also she doesn’t want a repeat of last year.” 

Marinette shuddered. They were still banned from the aquarium. 

“Now, remember not to tell ANYONE who you have, even if it’s not your own person.” Bustier said as she handed out paper slips. Marinette peaked inside hers.

Chloe Bourgeois. 

Unable to tell Alya, Marinette stared at the gift.   
****

“What will you do?” Tikki asked,

“.I'll have to make something." Marinette sighed. "It would be rude otherwise." She began to pull out a piece of fabric. "Maybe a hat or a blanket or..."

Marinette banged her head on her desk. "Why is it so difficult to make something for Chloe?"

"Because you don't know her that well." Tikki replied. "You just need to think a bit."

A few days later, their party started after school. Everyone had permission to stay a bit longer so they could exchange presents and hand out their gifts. Marinette walked in with her bag, and Tikki hidden in her purse. 

"I doubt I will need to transform." Marinette whispered. Tikki just gave a smile.

"I just want to be with your friends. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Tikki." Marinette whispered, then walked over to where Alya stood with her own bag. Alya waved and handed Marinette a cup of soda. 

"Glad you could find your way back to class." Alya said before taking a sip. "Who did you get?"

"I'm not saying." Marinette sighed. "It would break the rules of engagement here." 

"Fine." Alya sighed. "Nino and Adrien are off talking to Kim and Ivan."

"Is it about the test?" Marinette asked, before taking a cookie from the nearby plate. "I hate having tests the day before break."

"Don't know, we could always go over and find out." Alya smiled, then grabbed Marinette’s arm. Carrying their own presents the two made their way over to the crowd. 

"Hi Alya." Ivan said. "Hi Marinette. Are you ready for the Gift exchange?" 

"I still think we could have done it better on our own." Kim said, before taking a sip of his own drink. "But-"

"We'd probably just end up giving to our friends." Adrien said. "It happens sometimes at father's parties. People come bringing presents and the people they know or like get much better presents than everyone else." He rubbed the outside of his glass and looked at his own plate. "Not... not that I would know that much."

"Right. Well, if you have a lot of siblings, that can happen too." Nino agreed. "So, better to just get it arranged like this for a class." 

"I know." Kim admitted. "But for those of us without any art skills, it's a bit of a problem."

"I'm sure you have art skills." Marinette spoke up. "You just haven't found them yet. Maybe they are a bit more obscure than some other ones?" 

"I know that Rose can make silk flowers." Juleka came over, her friend behind her. "That is not normally taught in school."

"And Juleka can compose metal music." Rose added. "It's not always my style but I think she does a good job," 

"And Marinette designs clothes, Nino DJs, and so on." Kim grumbled, but a thought was clearly percolating. "Maybe I'll take out some books on crocheting during break."

"It'll give you something to do during the trips for track." Alix said as she slid over to them by sliding on the desks. Bustier did not notice. "Seriously, those trips are long. How do you do it?"

"Visualization, Alix." Kim smiled. "So, who do you have for the exchange?"

"Not. Telling." Alix replied back. "I'm curious who Chloe got." 

"I'm curious what Chloe got for that person." This time it was Marinette. 

"Oh, Marinette." Mylene came now, and walked over to Ivan. "What did you think about our last test?"

"I don't mind history-" Marinette started to say. As she continued on her gripe about the last test, people continued to add in until most of the class was gathered around the blackboard, chatting happily about what they had been quizzed about. Cookies got passed around by hand, Sodas were refilled, and by the time Bustiere called for class to settle, everyone was back in a good mood.   
***  
Marinette took her normal seat in the front of the class. She pulled out her bag and set it on top of her desk. Alya did the same. The two looked around and say everyone also repeating the action. It ranged from Chloe's encrusted bag to the clearly hand done one that Rose showed off. Mylene and Ivan had managed to make matching bags, and the two blushed when they caught each other's eyes. Marinette smiled. Chloe would hopefully like what she made for her. It was going to be a bit difficult to gauge.

"Okay, everyone swap!" Madam Bustier shouted. Marinette got up to go over to Chloe... and found Chloe walking over to her. 

"Here. I hope you like it." Marinette said as she put the bag into Chloe's free hand. Chloe held onto it, and gave Marinette the other bag.

"Same to you." Chloe grumbled. They two went to sit down. Marinette watched as Chloe pulled out a throw blanket of yellow and black, the same as her normal sweater, with her name - Chloe - embroidered on the bottom in pink. She looked... flattered? 

Marinette put her hands into her own bag and pulled out a necklace with a handmade pendant of a needle and thread on it. It was... thoughtful. 

Marinette looked up. Adrien and Nathaniel were exchanting presents. She watched as Nathaniel pulled out a drawing of Evilistrator, Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting against an Akuma. It was… technically good, but lacked a lot of heart. Adrien’s gift from Nathaniel was also a drawing, a sketch of Adrien clearly at a casual point in class. Both looked looked at their presents in shock, before Adrien began to tear up.

Another look showed Rose and Nino exchanging presents. Rose gave Nino a set of silk flowers, but as Marinette watched she seemed to be pointing something out on them. When Rose finished, Nino gave her a present, a mix tape of some kind.

Juleka and Alix had just finished exchanging. Alix flipped through a book about watch repairs with hand made pictures, and Juleka did have a podsibly bought present, a terrarium with a bright purple flower.

Sabrina and Max had each other too. Madam Bustier really went for pairing two together instead of doing it randomly. Sabrina gave Max a store bought scarf, one that was white with some nice trim at the bottom. Max in turn gave Sabrina a stuffed teddy bear. Marinette could almost hear him say statistically it was the present most people in their class would enjoy.

Ivan, hesitatingly, gave Kim a scrapbook. It seemed to have all his races in there. Kim in turn… got Ivan a scrapbook of all of Kim’s races.

“Alya-” Marinette and Alya turned to see Mylene there. Mylene gave a smile and handed Alya a wrapped package. When Alya unwrapped it, she found 

“Is this a custom phone case?” Alya looked up. “With Majestia’s symbol on it?”

“Yep.” Mylene smiled. “I figured it would go nicely with the ladybug charm.” 

“Oh, Mylene, I love it.” Alya said as she began to put it on her phone. “Here, I made this for you.” 

Mylene opened her own package to find a mug. Painted on it were a group of howling wolves with stink lines. Mylene began to giggle. 

“Drink from it when you are nervous.’ Alya said with a smile. “Okay, I’m off to take pictures for the school blog. Say cheese!” Mylene grinned, holding the mug and never noticing Marinette giving her bunny ears in the background….

****  
After the final “Merry Christmas’” were said, Marinette walked out of the school and put the necklace on. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” She admitted to Tikki. Who smiled, and flew to her shoulder as they walked through a quiet, snowy, Paris.


End file.
